1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wound cover and the use thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In the prior art, a wide variety of wound covers are known which have the primary purpose to prevent foreign matter from intruding into a wound and to absorb blood or wound secretion.
A distinction is made between dry wound treatment and wet wound treatment.
Dry wound treatment essentially serves to protect minor injuries and to absorb wound secretion.
In wet wound treatment, it is attempted to create an improved wound healing environment by protecting the wound from drying up and intrusion of germs, wherein an exchange of gases and water vapor is to be ensured if possible. Such wet wound treatment is employed for wounds healing by secondary intention, chronic wounds and occasionally for wounds healing by primary intention.
In wound healing by secondary intention, there is a tissue deficiency leading to gaping wound margins that cannot be closed by suture, clips or the like. It is necessary to promote the proliferation of the body's own tissue in order to cover the wound.
Various materials are being employed to attempt to produce improved wound dressings. Such materials, also referred to as hydroactive dressings, consist, for example, of alginates, of polyurethane-based polymer foams or of fiber filaments, such as carboxymethylcellulose. In part, they are doped with silver ions in order to produce a bactericidal effect. The degree and amount of moisture taken up, the defined release of silver ions and similar parameters define the performance of the products.
Of the products that have been commercially available to date, none are satisfactory, and in part, the materials are not sufficiently stable, i.e., they cannot maintain their consistency after a corresponding uptake of moisture. In part, the release of silver ions is too great, so that silver chloride precipitations occur in the tissue.
Therefore, the disclosure relates to a wound cover that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.